KittenMischief Contest EntryLessons in Love
by twilightmom
Summary: Jake finds a most unusual teacher to show him lessons in love. A story for the First Annual KittenMischief - Whose Line Is It Anyway Contest Rated M for lemony goodness


_**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**_

_**Title: Lessons in Love**_

_**By: twilightmom**_

_**Rating: I don't want my mama to know I wrote this **_

_**Character pairings: Jake/Rosalie**_

_**Character type: slightly OCC**_

_**Story type: Shape shifter/Vamp**_

_**POV: Jake**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**JACOB BLACK:**_

I sat in the massive kitchen of the Cullen house watching Esme flit around meticulously cleaning from the dinner she had prepared for me and Nessie. Rare steak, baked potatoes and asparagus - all my favorites made to perfection. For someone who did not eat she was an amazing cook.

"Thank you Esme that was delicious."

"Yes, Nana Esme it was sooo good."

"I am so glad you two enjoyed it. Now Nessie we had better get to the cottage. Your Mommy and Daddy will be calling soon to tell you good night. I promised them I would get you to bed at a decent time."

"Are Bella and Edward enjoying their second honeymoon?" _Of course they are you dumb shit, you are the only one in this house not getting any_. I looked down at my precious Ness, nothing but pure love filled my heart and I knew one day, after she matured, we would have a complete relationship. However, spending as much time as I did with my extended family was a challenge. Four couples, who didn't have to eat or sleep, led to quite a bit of screwing and I was 'lucky' enough to have to listen to it night and day- especially with Rose and Emmett. Those two didn't care where they did it or how loud.

"Yes, they are. Greece is quite beautiful this time of year. They are going to fly to Paris tomorrow and meet up with Alice and Jasper for a few days. She had a vision of herself in some new Chanel coat and they took off this morning to go shopping."

"Only Alice would fly half way across the world for a coat."

"I know. Sometimes that fashion bug of her makes me want to ring her tiny pixie neck."

I laughed at the thought of Esme hurting anyone. She was the closest thing I had to a mother figure and she relished the role with us all.

"Come on Nessie let's get going."

"But Nana I haven't had my dessert."

"How did I know that was coming my little sweets monster?" She reached into the fridge and pulled out two fancy glass dishes which she sat in font of each of us.

"How did you know chocolate jello was my favorite?" I asked her.

"A little bird told me."

"You mean a little Bella, don't you?"

"Well she wants you to be happy, you know?" There was a look of sadness that passed across her face.

"I know she does. It is just hard sometimes."

"One day you will have exactly what you need. Just be patient." She came behind me and gave me as quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

I looked over and Nessie had already completely finished her dessert, a ring of chocolate coating her mouth.

"Now Jake, Nessie and I are going to head to the cottage so I can get her cleaned up and ready for bed, do you want to come with us?"

"How come you are not staying here?"

"I am remodeling their bedroom as an anniversary present while they are gone. You are welcome to stay here if you want. Carlisle is working a double shift at the hospital and I believe Rose and Emmett are out for the night so you will have the house to yourself. I have got to get this munchkin asleep, because Poppa Carlisle and I are taking her to the children's theatre tomorrow."

"Really Nana? I have been wanting to go for so long."

"Yes we really are, but you have to be well rested."

"Okay, let's go now. Besides I don't want to miss mommy's phone call. Are you coming too Jake?"

"Well. If it's okay with you -I'm going to stay here a while. Maybe brush up on my Xbox skills for when your Uncle Jasper gets back. But I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Jakey. I love you."

"And I love you sweetheart, sleep tight. Goodnight Esme and thanks again for dinner."

"My pleasure. We will see you in the morning."

I waited until they left and put my jello back in the fridge for a while. Slowly I made my way through the expansive den and flipped on the TV. I tried to emerge myself in the game in front of me but my thoughts kept getting in the way.

It had taken a while but I was finally coming to accept the fact that I would be forever linked to a coven of vampires. Of course I still loved Bella and I had gradually come to accept Edward, even though we were not the best of friends. Alice, Jasper and Emmett and I had become fairly close as well. The only one who ha yet to accept me was Rosalie. _Like I give a flying fuck_. Stuck up, snotty bitch could not stand me and I had to say the feeling was mutual. We had hated each other from day one and there did not look to be any change in that situation.

I sat there for a while contemplating what a screwed up situation I was in. I thought about running patrol until my stomach started to growl again. I remembered the pudding in the refrigerator and decided that would most certainly hit the spot.

Just as I sat down to eat, I heard the front door open and a few seconds later, Rose walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Writing my memoirs - What does it look like I'm doing - I'm eating."

"I know you are eating mutt, I mean what are you doing in our house?"

"Esme told me I could stay. She didn't think anyone would be home tonight."

I noticed a strange look cross her face. It quickly passed and was replaced with her signature haughty smirk.

"So, where's Emmett?"

"Out. Where's Ness?"

"At the cottage"

We sat for a few minutes in uneasy silence. Normally we didn't spend much time alone. In fact I don't know if we had ever been by ourselves. Nessie was usually around - our common bond.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and shot me a disgusted look.

"Why do you always smell so bad?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same question. You certainly don't live up to your name - Rose."

"Shut up, you fucking fur ball. I guess it is a good thing Nessie likes you the way you are. If it was up to me I'd have you taken to the groomer for a bath and a flea dip."

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Slowly I took a large spoonful of pudding and flicked it straight into her pale face. A large glob stuck to her blonde hair and the rest was splattered across her cheeks and nose.

"Now you have a reason to take a shower and wash away that stink." I told her as her face went from shock to hatred.

Before I could blink my eyes she had jumped onto the counter and had crouched into an attack position. I could tell from the look in her eyes that I may have finally pushed her too far.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she shrieked.

My survival instincts kicked in as I shifted into my wolf form. I burst through the kitchen doors and out into the forest.

Flashes of green and brown passed through my vision as I tore through the woods. As much as I tried to lose her, I could tell she was still on my tail. All at once I felt myself tumbling to the ground as she tore at my fur with her hands.

Over and over we rolled on the damp foliage. Finally I was able to pin her to the ground as she thrashed wildly underneath me.

"Get off of me!"

I shook my large head side to side letting her know I had no intention of moving.

"I mean it, let me up."

Knowing I would probably never have this opportunity again, I decided that I would afford her the ultimate payback. I opened my mouth and let my long tongue lick her face up and down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU MANGY MONGREL!!"

Quickly I changed back into my human form as I continued to hold her down.

"Listen you frigid ice bitch, I am not some dog you picked up at the pound. DO NOT call me a mongrel - I am a man whom happens to shift into a wolf. A wolf that I may add helped save you family on more than one occasion!"

"Ha! I would hardly call you a man. I think child would be a more accurate description." Slowly she raked her eyes up and down my form and that was when I realized that I was naked. My eyes locked with hers and I noticed her breath was coming in short gasps despite her not needing oxygen.

For the first time I paused to really look at her face. Everyone knew how beautiful she was, including Rose herself, however, being this close to her I could see the lushness of her lips, the long lashes over golden eyes that upon very close inspection looked like they may have a few tiny flecks of violet in them, and her perfect nose still flecked with chocolate.

"Do you know you have some violet in your eyes?"

"Please Jake, let me up."

Not once in the whole time I had known her had she ever called me by my name. It was always some canine reference if she even bothered to acknowledge me at all. The sudden softness in her voice caught me off guard as I got up off of her and sat my ass on the cold hard ground.

"You know when I was human, my eyes were violet. You are the only one to ever notice the few specks left, except of course for Emmett. As soon as she said his name, her soft expression faded and her back became rigid.

"So where is the big bear tonight anyway?"

"Honestly - none of your fucking business."

"You know it was just a common courtesy question. I think you seriously need to consider anger management courses."

"No I don't. I manage my anger just fine. Thank you very much. So why aren't you with Ness tonight?"

"I just wanted some time alone. To think about what a fucked up life I have gotten myself into."

"What are you talking about? Nessie is your imprint, your whole life?"

"She is - I love her with my complete being. But there is only so much Barbie and Care Bears I can handle. I am an eighteen year old man, promised to technically, a six year old. The woman I loved is married to a vampire, whom will one day be my father in law. And to top it all off I have to hear four extremely horny couple go at it night and day and know that I have at least six more years before Ness will be ready for that type of relationship."

"So you have never had sex before?"

"No"

"Do you really want to know where Em is tonight?"

"If you want to tell me."

"He is getting laid."

"Do what? You mean he is having sex with someone other than you and you are not going all bloodlust on her?"

"We have been together for over a half century. We have both had our fair share of other lovers."

"I thought once you found a mate you were together forever."

"We do mate forever. Emmett is my husband, many times over, I am bound to him. However, love and sex are not always the same."

"How are you okay with this? Why do you do it?"

"I'm a grown up that's why."

"You have to have a better excuse than - I'm a grownup."

"Listen, what is your favorite food to eat?"

"Steak"

"Okay, as much as you love steak, would you want to eat it three or four times a day, everyday, for the rest of your life?"

"Three or four times a day?"

A sly smile crossed her face as she scooted close to me. "Sometimes more…"

"No, I don't guess so."

"It's the same way with sex. Just because you sample something different, doesn't mean you love your favorite any less."

"Do all vampires.. Uh…you know…?"

"Not all, we are all different."

"Bella and Edward?"

"Don't get your hopes up there. They haven't been together too long and I don't see Edward sharing."

"The others?"

"Alice and Jasper are like us, actually a little bit more open. Carlisle and Esme just have one partner they share on occasion."

"So, if you do this on a regular basis, why are you so pissed tonight?"

"We had decided we would find a girl to share so we could be together as well. She wasn't into the whole idea of girl on girl - she just wanted Emmett."

"And he stayed?"

"I told him to. It's just the story of my life. Everything I want I can't have."

"What do you mean?"

"All I wanted when I was human was to be loved, get married, have a baby. Didn't get that. Then Carlisle changed me with the idea I would be Edward's mate. He wasn't interested. Then along comes Bella and she gets Edward AND Nessie. I mean everyone just LOOOOVES her. Then that little cunt tonight wasn't into me - I mean what the fuck?"

"I don't know about all that other stuff, but as far as the girl tonight - she must be crazy." I looked at her and she was staring at me again.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I know we don't particularly like each other, but anyone who would pass up the opportunity to fuck you must be crazy."

A seductive smile crossed her face and she moved even closer to me. My wolf senses kicked into over drive as a new smell permeated the air.

"What is that smell? It is you but so different, musky?" I leaned in and started to sniff up and down her body, when I realized where the aroma was coming from.

"Jake, I want you to give me your hand."

I placed my large tanned hand into her small pale one and watched as she slowly ran it up her thigh to her core. Her juices had already started to drip down her legs where she had not been wearing any panties.

"That is what you smell. What do you think about letting me teach you about sex tonight?"

"What about Nessie?"

"Do you really want your first time with Ness to be all awkward and strange? My niece deserves to have her first experience be orgasmicaly mind blowing. Will you let me fuck you tonight Jacob?" She moved her hand down and grabbed my cock that had become increasingly harder as she spoke.

"Yes…"

She stood up and slipped her dress off as I drank in all her naked glory. The guys on the rez and I had looked at our fair share of playboys through the years, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Rosalie. She was absolute perfection.

"Now we have to be careful because of my venom. I just want you to do what feels natural to you."

That was all it took. I pulled myself to my knees and began to pull each of her luscious breasts into my mouth. My hands reached around to massage her firm ass.

"Umm… that's right. Now bite the nipple. Uhh… yes harder."

Every word that flowed from her mouth just made my prominent erection grow even more. I picked her up and lowered her to the ground all the while lavishing hot kisses around her neck and collarbone. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched intently while I made my way down between her legs. Once there I raised my head- silently asking for permission to continue.

"Please don't stop. You'll be fine- my venom only forms in my mouth."

That was all I needed to hear. I settled myself and threw each leg over my shoulder. Hesitantly, I ran my tongue over her dripping clit. Her back arched as she bucked into me. I dove in once more, lapping at the juices pouring from her.

"Oh fuck yes! Your tongue is so hot! Don't stop."

I slid my tongue up and down her wet slit and gently nipped at the tiny bud in front of me.

She grabbed a handful of my long hair and pushed me farther into her core.

"Bite harder, you can't hurt me."

Once more I latched onto the pulsing pussy in front of me. Slowly I added one finger and then another, gently curling them inside which made her scream even harder.

"Tell me Jacob, tell me what you want!"

"Cum for me Rosalie. I want you to cum on my face so I can drink up all your sweet juices."

I continued to lick at her dripping pussy as my fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves. I took one more hard nip and felt her clamp around my fingers as she fell over the edge, screaming my name.

I looked up from between her legs as I kissed each inner thigh. She gave me a sweet smile. The first one she had ever actually given me.

"Was that okay?"

"That was wonderful. But now is where the real lesson comes in. I am going to teach you not only how to make love but also how to fuck. Come up here and just remember to let me lead. Don't want to kill you."

I made my way back up her body, licking and sucking the entire way until she was writhing beneath me. As I got closer to her neck, she gently grabbed my face and brought her lips to mine. The sensation of kissing her was so different from the time I had kissed Bella. She had been so warm and tender, while Rosalie was cold and insistent. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slip into my mouth. I knew I had to be careful of her teeth, but at the same time I couldn't get enough of her. I fisted my hands into her hair as she rolled us over so she was on top of me.

She gripped my cock and started slowly moving up and down. All coherent thoughts left my head as I gave myself over to the sensations she was producing.

"How does that feel? Tell me Jake."

"Oh fuck it feels so good." I threw my head back as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. Just as I was about to reach my release, she let go and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"I know you want to cum, but I am not going to let any of you go to waste." Slowly she lowered herself onto my throbbing cock and began to ride me.

Up and down she went as I pushed harder and harder trying to fill her with my length. I reached up and grabbed each perfect breast in my hands, rolling and pinching her erect nipples. She leaned back and her long blonde hair swept against my legs adding another sensation to my already overloaded brain.

"Fuck Jake, I am fixing to cum. Please baby, cum with me. That was all I needed as my fingers found her clit once again. I felt her tighten around me as I shot my seed into her core.

She gently climbed off of me and placed a small kiss on my chest. She moved away from me and laid her head on her knees.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You know I did. Was it okay for you?"

"Yeah, it was okay. I mean being your first time and everything."

_What the fuck? I had just given her two orgasms, with her screaming my name and now it was just okay_.

"Just okay. I mean you seem like you were enjoying yourself." _Just what I needed the bitch was back._

"I did, sort of. You know the first time is always kind of weird. That's why I wanted you to be prepared for Nessie. Besides you are still sort of a _Puppy_ - I am sure when the time is right you will be a full grown DOG!"

That did it. I grabbed her and threw her to the ground. I poised over her waiting core.

"I am no fucking puppy. I am fixing to fuck you to the point where you are not going to remember a single man that has been between these legs of yours. In fact you will be lucky to remember your own name." And with that I plunged into her wet pussy.

Harder and faster I moved pushing my enormous length into her.

"Oh God, please don't stop fucking me!"

I grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I felt her wetness drip onto my sack as I furiously pounded into her.

"Tell me Rose, tell me what you want." I commanded.

"Harder… Oh shit…. Fuck me harder!"

I felt her nails rake across my back, knowing the wounds would heal as soon as she stopped. The sensation only increased my desire to hear her scream my name.

"I want you to beg, Rosalie. Beg for me to make you cum."

"Please Jake… oh fuck… please make me cum!"

I felt her walls start to tighten around me as I once more grabbed her clit. I threw my head back and let out a long howl as I shot my release into her.

She looked up at me and grabbed my hair and pulled me down for a long kiss. Confusion once again hit me like a ton of bricks.

"So was that better" No puppy comment this time?"

"Jake, the first time was wonderful - wonderful, making love. That my dear boy was a truly magnificent, curl your toes, fuck."

"You mean all that canine crap was just to get me worked up?'

"Of course, there is nothing better than hot, angry, sex."

I flopped onto my back and let out a long sigh. She leaned over me, true concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Are you sorry this happened?" She had a disappointed look on her face.

"No, I'm not. Tonight has been amazing. I guess I am a little disappointed that the lesson is over. I have a feeling it is going to be a long six years."

"When you are immortal, the time passes before you know it." She leaned in and gave me one small kiss.

"My niece is one lucky girl and not just because of what happened tonight. I know we have always had a rough relationship, but I also know you love Ness more than life. You have since the first moment you laid eyes on her. She could not have a better soul mate."

"Thank you Rosalie. That means a lot coming from you."

"Come on let's get back to the house. Em will probably be home soon."

I picked her up and carried her back to the house piggyback style. The whole way she whispered things she had enjoyed about her night while placing sweet kisses up and down my neck.

I dropped her off in the kitchen where the whole night began. She looked me up and down and let out a small chuckle.

"You may want to go get some clothes on. Everyone may wonder why you are butt naked in our kitchen."

I looked down and blushed. I had totally forgotten about my shredded clothes. She slapped my ass on the way out and I blushed once more. _Good Lord I am turning into Bella_.

I ran and grabbed a change of clothes and found Rose sitting on one end of the couch.

"Jake, Emmett is fixing to be home. I want you to know how much I enjoyed tonight, but I also want you to understand that it might be for the best if we just go back to acting like we were before. Especially around Edward and Bella. He is just now coming into his sexuality after ninety years. He may not appreciate me fucking his daughter's mate. So when they come home, do whatever you have to, to block out what happened."

"Okay, can I have one last kiss before we go back to hating each other?"

Before I had a chance to finish she was wrapped up in my arms and then just as fast she was back to her spot on the couch. I heard the front door open and watched as Emmett walked in and grabbed her off the couch, leaning in for a long kiss.

"I missed you babe. I'm really sorry about tonight."

"It's okay. I missed you too."

"So what did you do tonight?"

"Nothing much - just hung out with the mutt."

He turned and looked at me, then at her, and then at me again.

"Would either one of you like to explain why you smell like dog and why you…" he said pointing at me "smell like my wife's pussy?"

"Honey, let me explain…"

"No, there is no way the two of you got together. It's impossible."

"People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

"Jake, if I were you I would shut the fuck up right about now! What did you do to convince her- cause she sure as hell wouldn't have done this on her own. "

"No, Emmett. I asked him. I wanted to teach him about making love. He is practically living in a house full of sex crazed vampires. He is a horny, eighteen year old…man. Do you remember what it was like for you at that age? Besides, he is our family and we take care of our family- any way they need it - right?"

"As long as you are okay with it, then so am I. You know I would never deny you anything. So is this a one time thing or an ongoing affair?"

"Jake, do you want it to end tonight or would you like to continue your lessons?"

"Well, it is going to be a few years before Ness makes me feel anything remotely sexual. If Emmett is okay with it, I think there are a few more things you could teach me."

"Believe me bro, there is more than just a few. Do you have anything in mind tonight, love? We still have the house to ourselves for a few more hours."

"Welllll, we could always try it DOGGIE STYLE!"

"Ohhh Blondie you are in for it now…" I told her as I picked her up bridal style and made for the stairs.

"Hey Jake? Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts? "I heard Emmett call from behind us.

"You know Emmett; I think you will be having me around quite a few nights from now on."

I laid a soft kiss on Rosalie's lips. "Thank you for everything, my beautiful Rose."

"You are so welcome my handsome wolf… but you still need that bath!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay my first foray onto the world of smutty goodness - Be kind - you remember your first time!!! **


End file.
